In the past, a number of portable door locks have been taught which can be attached to any hinged type door to secure it against un-authorized opening. However, most of them require some modification of the door jam, such as a hole or bore in the jam or the use of a pad-lock and key, such as taught by U.S. Pat. No. 4,653,785, or the apparatus of U.S. Pat. No. 4,955,648 which teaches a security device for preventing opening of a hinged door from the inward swinging side.
While such devices are complete within themselves and are sufficient for their intended use, the present invention has features and objects heretofore un-taught and which the inventors consider the invention.